project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Soiyassa!!
Soiyassa!! (そいやっさぁ!!) è un Kagamine Len e Kagamine Rin duetto che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade scritto e prodotto da Syujin P. Il canzone è stato aggiunto il 12 gennaio 2012. Informazioni Il PV per questa canzone è stata fatta da Itsuki. Liriche Giapponese=（はぁ！） （そいやっさぁ！！） （さぁ！さぁ！） （それそれそれそれっ！） （そいやっさぁ！！） さぁさぁはじまる大活劇 主役はもちろん俺様さ いっさいがっさいやっさいもっさい 俺の背に見蕩レンな 遥ルカ上から俺たちを ミク出してるつもりのあんたらも いっさいがっさいやっさいもっさい 俺らに夢中だ　なぁ鈴？ 先の見えない浮世を 照らすはアタイらの御威光 唯我独尊 天上天下 アタイらの後ろ通リンせ （そーれそれそれ！） （そーらほいさっさ！） （そいやっは！） 愛なんて （そーれそれそれ！） （そーらほいさっさ！） （さささささぁ！） しゃらくせぇ 風より迅く飛び去れ 鳥より鷹く この胸の鼓動が終る前に この手の先に示した運命ならば きっと変えるさ （そーらそらよっさっさの） （そーらそらどっこいせ！） （あらよっとさ！そらよっとさ！） （せあさそいやっさ！） （せあらさそいやさっさぁ！） （ほいさ！） （そーれそれそれ！） （そーらほいさっさ！） （そいやっは！） アタイらには （そーれそれそれ！） （そーらほいさっさ！） （さささささぁ！） 敵わねぇぜ？ 永話【とわ】より詠く語り継げ 任【ひと】より篤【あつ】く この道の轍が消えぬ為に その背の仲で繋がる仁人【ふたり】ならば きっとやれるさ （もういっちょ！！） 風より迅く飛び去れ 鳥より鷹く この胸の鼓動が終る前に （それそれそれ！）×4 （は！は！は！は！） （そいやっさささささぁ！！）|-|Romaji=(haa!) (soiyassaa!) (saa! saa!) (sore sore sore sore!) (soiyassaa!!) saa saa hazimaru daikatugeki shuyaku wa mochiron ore-sama sa issai gassai yassai mossai ore no se ni mitoLENna haLUKA ue kara oretachi o MIKUdashiteru tsumori no antara mo issai gassai yassai mossai orera ni muchuu da naa Rin? saki no mienai ukiyo o terasu wa ataira no goikou yuiga dokuson tenjou tenge ataira no ushiro o toorinse (soore sore sore!) (soora hoi sassa!) (soiyahha!) ai nante (soorore sore sore!) (soora hoi sassa!) (sa sa sa sa saa!) sharakusee kaze yori hayaku tobisare tori yori takaku kono mune no kodou ga owaru mae ni kono te no saki ni shimeshita unmei naraba kitto kaeru sa (soora sora yossassa no) (soora sora dookoise!) (arayotto sa! sorayotto sa!) (serasa soiyassa!) (serasa soiyasassaa!!) (hoisa!) (soore sore sore!) (soora hoi sassa!) (soiyahha!) ataira ni wa (soore sore sore!) (soora hoi sassa!) (sa sa sa sa saa!) kanawanee ze? towa yori nagaku kataritsuge hito yori atsuku kono michi no wadachi ga kienu tame ni sono se no naka de tsunagaru futari naraba kitto yareru sa (mou iccho!!) kaze yori hayaku tobisare tori yori takaku kono mune no kodou ga owaru mae ni (sore sore sore!) x4 (ha! ha! ha! ha!) (soiyassa sa sa sa saa!!)|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di blacksaingrain' Questa traduzione inglese si basa sui testi originali; grida da rally sono omessi. Now, now begins a swashbuckler, Of course the hero is me Anything and everything should get out of our way, Don't gape at my back! Even you believe that you are looking down on us From far above Anything and everything should get out of our way. You're hung up on us. Isn't that right Rin? What shines the transit and unpromising world Is the light of our prestige We're our own lords Throughout heaven and earth You may follow us What? Love? None of your prudence! Fly away faster than the wind Like a hawk higher than the bird Before our hearts stop beating If it's the doom our fingers pointed at Surely we're gonna change it For us No one can be matched, right? Pass it down by singing longer than the eternal story More honestly than benevolence of humanity Not the trace of the way to disappear We stand back to back, since two of us have a special relationship Surely we can make it Once more! Fly away faster than the wind Like a hawk higher than the bird Before our hearts stop beating Video 【鏡音リン・鏡音レン】そいやっさぁ!!【Project DIVA Future Tone】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Kagamine Len Categoria:Canzoni di Kagamine Rin Categoria:Canzoni DLC Categoria:Canzoni del 2009